1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to surgical tools. More particularly, it relates to a surgical tool used by retina specialists for extracting intraocular foreign bodies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical tools for removing intraocular bodies are in common use. If the intraocular body is small to medium in size, its removal is not particularly problematic because the known tools are effective and generally safe to use. However, the removal of large or very large intraocular bodies is more problematic because the tools for removing the small to medium sized intraocular bodies have little or no utility in removing large or very large bodies.
The tools for removing large to very large intraocular bodies are quite large and a large incision is required to accommodate such tools. Large incisions are undesirable so there is a need for a tool that removes very large intraocular bodies but which does not require the making of a large incision in the eye.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the medical arts how the needed surgical tool could be provided.